Strange Love
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: For dark chase! Cloud gave up on love a long time ago since Vincent, so why should a silver-haired stranger change his mind? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for raffle winner, dark chase! This is also AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.**

**Warning(s): Language, drug use, mature themes, etc. If any of the following offend you, then maybe this isn't the story for you…**

**"Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

_***Edited 03/28/11***_

_**

* * *

**_

'_I should've never said yes…' _

Cloud sighed as he felt the sprinkles of rain become heavy as he continued to walk around outside in the streets of Midgar after getting out of some random person's car in the alleyway. He hated himself for allowing Vincent to control him to the point where he had to give blowjobs or fuck men in their cars just to make money for Vincent to use to buy whatever he wanted. Their relationship didn't start out that way when he first met him at a concert seven months ago. Cloud smiled sadly before his vision became blurry because of the rain and his tears. Vincent was his life… He was all he could think about for the first two months since they started dating. Vincent used to buy him anything he wanted, take him wherever he wanted, and was always such a romantic…until the third month of their relationship after he moved in with him. Granted the man was eleven years older than him and he should've known better than to leave his mother and move in with a 27 year old since he was only 16, but he didn't care at that time. He let his love for Vincent get in the way…

He realized that Vincent began to change when he walked into their bedroom at night and told him that he wanted to put some spice in their sex life. Of course he never understood what Vincent was talking about since he assumed that their sex life was great, but when he smirked at him before pushing the bedroom door open more to reveal a friend of his that he'd never met before, he stared at Vincent in shock at what he wanted. He assumed that he wanted a threesome, but was proved wrong when Vincent stepped aside and let the random man climb on top of him without his consent. He looked at Vincent in fear, but he relaxed slightly when Vincent said encouraging words to him.

After that night passed, he thought that would be enough spice, but he was proved wrong again when Vincent brought over a different man than from the previous night. As the weeks went on, one man became two, and two men turned into three, and Cloud didn't like where this was heading, but since his feelings for Vincent were so strong, he allowed the men to do whatever they wanted to him because it was what Vincent wanted. He soon learned from one of the smug men after they finished with him that Vincent was making money off of the men sleeping with him. He approached Vincent full of confusion and hurt and all he received was a strong slap in the face and him yelling that he needed to repay him for all of the money that he spent on him. He tried leaving Vincent that night, but he caught him and proceeded to beat him while yelling that he wasn't going anywhere since he had very rich investors that were interested in fucking a blond.

Cloud didn't know when and why Vincent turned from his boyfriend into his pimp, but he was tired of living a life where he was used by men and Vincent giving him needles and pills to make him stop screaming in hopes of someone hearing him and coming inside their apartment to help him. He needed to get out…but there was nowhere for him to go. He tried going back to his mother, but she shut the door on him as he pleaded while crying for her to let him in. He gave up his friends for Vincent and when he tried to go to them, they all turned away from him like his mother did. He had no one…

"Hey, kid! Watch out!"

Cloud came out of his thoughts when his head hit the concrete and a body landed on top of him. He looked up into angry emerald eyes and frowned.

"Get the fuck off of me."

The emerald eyes widened before narrowing as the man got off of him.

"Is that what you say to the person who just saved you from getting hit by a truck?"

Cloud furrowed his brows. A truck? He looked around and saw that he was lying on the curb of a street. He didn't even know that he was _walking_ on a street. He sat up before facing the tall man with angry emerald eyes and long silver hair. He was about to walk away from the man, until he grabbed his arm. Cloud turned to face him in anger.

"What the fuck do you want!"

"I believe a simple thank you will suffice, brat." The man replied sternly. Cloud snorted. He didn't give a damn who this man was. He wasn't getting what he wanted from him.

"A thank you for what?"

"For saving your life."

"Hn. You didn't save me."

"Oh so you're telling me that you _wanted_ to be hit by a truck?"

"_Maybe_ I did…" Cloud said as he yanked his arm out of the shocked man's grip and continued walking down into the alleyway. He was very sure that he meant what he said, but he didn't want to stay to let the random man question him about it. When he felt a hand roughly grab his shoulder, he rolled his eyes.

"Look man, I already fucking told you. You're not getting-"

Cloud turned around and was shocked when he felt a punch land on his jaw that forced him to the ground. He slowly looked up to see it wasn't the same man that saved him and was one of Vincent's "clients" that was smirking down at him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys… It's Vincent's little fuck toy. I'm sure that you won't mind if we fuck you for free…"

Cloud's eyes widened in fear as he heard several laughs getting closer to him.

'_No…I won't do this anymore…'_

Cloud narrowed his eyes and slowly got up and raised his fists. Though he knew he couldn't take down all of the 8 men in front of him, but he would rather die before letting one of them have their way with him like they usually did under Vincent's supervision. When the first one made their way to try and swing at him, Cloud ducked and aimed a punch at the man's jaw, but another man punched him in his ribs before the punch connected. Cloud hissed in pain when another man had stabbed him through his shoulder before slamming against the concrete wall. Cloud panted heavily as his vision become blurry and began to feel tired as the laughing men started advancing their way towards him. He heard one of the men scream in pain as barely saw the rest of the men running away before he passed out.

* * *

Cloud groaned when he felt something cold against his forehead and repeatedly blinked his eyes opened before staring at the man who stopped him from getting hit by a truck in shock. What the hell was going on and where the hell was he?

"I know what you're thinking. You're lying in a bed in my apartment. Since I didn't have anything on me to heal you're head wound and shoulder wound in the alleyway, I decided to carry you back to my apartment to patch you up. As I was cleaning your head wound, I realized that you were running a fever probably because of you being wet and in the rain for so long. I don't want to know what you did to piss of several men, but I do advise that you not walk down any dark alleyways after 12a.m."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the man above him.

"Listen, guy-"

"Sephiroth."

"What?"

"It's my name."

"Whatever. I didn't provoke those bastards! They attacked me!"

"I figured, but I was saying that just in case…"

Cloud frowned at the small chuckle Sephiroth made and tried to get up, but pain quickly shot up his back and quickly laid back down while groaning in pain.

"Also, I wouldn't move with that shoulder of yours. The wound was pretty deep. In fact, I was quite surprised that I could stitch it up here… The man that stabbed you was close to slicing a main artery."

"What are you a doctor?"

"Nope, but I am friends with several, so I learned a couple of things from them. Do you work by any chance?"

Cloud's eyes widened a bit before looking at the wall next to him.

"I work in…sales…"

Cloud didn't know why he said that or why he even answered Sephiroth's question. It wasn't like he wanted to know the man or let the man get to know him. As far as he was concerned, he'd be forgetting about him as soon as he said he could leave. Cloud's eyes widened a bit and felt his insides twist. He forgot about Vincent… He'd probably beat the shit out of him when he saw him for not coming home on time tonight… He'd done it before and the beating he received left him not able to see out of his right eye for weeks.

"Uh huh… Well, I hope your boss doesn't mind you not being able to work for a couple of days until your shoulder and head wound heal."

Cloud stared at the silver-haired man in horror. He couldn't do that. It was already bad enough that Vincent was going to beat him for not coming home on time and he didn't want to know what he'd do if he told him that he couldn't sleep with his clients.

"No! I have to go to work tomorrow! Isn't there some pain medicine that you can give me?"

"I suppose I could go to the store tomorrow morning to pick something up, but-"

"It's fine. I'll wait until then. I'm sure my boss won't mind. Can I leave now?"

Cloud raised a brow at the man's chuckling.

"Of course not! It's three in the morning! Why would I let you go right now so that another group of men can attack you? Besides, you don't have enough strength to even walk out of the room. In the morning, you'll be ready to go home so get some rest."

Cloud looked at the man suspiciously. Certainly he wasn't saying what he thought he was…

"You're…allowing me to spend the night here? In your apartment?"

"Yeah…is that a problem?"

"Well, no I guess… It's just that, you don't find too many people that let a complete stranger stay in their home…"

"True, especially a stranger that owes them a thank you…"

Cloud frowned at the laughing man that stood up and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to thank me later." Sephiroth said before walking out of the room and closing the door. Cloud stared at the door before grabbing the blanket with his uninjured arm and bringing it up closer to his face before sighing and letting a small smile show on his face. At least there wouldn't be a random man or Vincent in his bed tonight…

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I believe we have another good story on our hands… :) Feel free to message me any questions or concerns you have!**

**R&R**

_**-KTK**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate them :) Since it's been a looonnnngggg time since I put out the first chapter, I recommend that you reread the first chapter, especially since I edited and changed a tiny bit of details in it.**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter**

**Warning(s): Violence**

* * *

Cloud let out a whine of annoyance when he felt sunlight shining in his face and successfully disturbing his peaceful slumber. He slowly sat up in the bed and opened his eyes. He was surprised to find that the room looked like it belonged to someone around his age. The posters, textbooks, magazines, laptop, and small pile of laundry were definitely signs that he was sleeping in a room that belonged to a teenager. Memories of what his old bedroom used to like when he lived at home with his mother resurfaced in his head before he shook them out. He didn't have time to sit and regret ever leaving his mother. He looked at the alarm clock sitting on the computer table and saw that it was 7:38a.m. He sighed in relief. He had a good four hours to get home in time before Vincent woke up. He climbed out of the bed, making sure not to put too much pressure on his shoulder before walking out of the bedroom. His eyes widened when he saw that Sephiroth was awake and appeared to be making breakfast for both of them, judging by the two plates of food with a glass of orange juice next to them.

"I figured that you would try to sneak out of here before I woke up so I decided to get up a little earlier than I normally would to make sure that you had something to eat along with your pain relievers before you left out of here." Sephiroth said over his shoulder. All Cloud could do was just stare at the silver haired man in bewilderment. How he knew that he was going to leave without saying a word was beyond him. What shocked him more than that was that the man had made breakfast for him. Vincent never did that for him, even before he turned into a complete asshole so why would a complete stranger go out of his way to do that for him? Unless… Cloud narrowed his eyes. This man was no different from the ones that attacked him in the alleyway. The main difference was that Sephiroth was being subtle about it.

"What do you want from me?"

Sephiroth chuckled before he turned the stove off and placed scrambled eggs on both of the plates.

"All I want from you is to eat your breakfast before it gets cold. I'd hate for all of the food I made to go to waste…"

"Don't give me that bullshit! No one does something like this if they don't want something in return! So what is it!"

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I decided to make you breakfast out of my own freewill? Sheesh, and here I am thinking I had a rough life…"

Cloud furrowed his brows in confusion. He didn't want anything from him? That couldn't be true… No one is that nice to someone they don't know… Despite his better judgment, Cloud walked over to the island counter and sat down on the barstool and proceeded to eat the breakfast provided for him. He wasn't surprised that everything was delicious.

"…Thank you…" Cloud muttered after he finished eating. The man smiled at him before handing him a glass of water and a pill bottle.

"Take two of those now then take another two four hours from now. It may make you drowsy, but it's worth it in the end." Sephiroth said before he sat down next to him.

"Okay… Where am I?"

"In my apartment…?"

"No! I mean what's the name of this building and where is it located!"

"Ah. It's the ShinRa Complex and-"

"Fuck!" Cloud cursed before shoving two pills into his mouth and downing the glass of water in one gulp. Not only did Sephiroth live in the richest part of Midgar, it was a good three hour walk to where he lived, the slummiest apartment building in The Slums. He jumped off of the stool and ran into the room to put back on his blue and black flannel as fast as he could without injuring his shoulder and slipped on his shoes. He looked at the alarm clock and cursed again when he saw it was 8:25. He wasn't going to make it in time… He ran out of the room and wasn't surprised to find the silver haired man still eating his breakfast. He walked over to the front door and contemplated saying goodbye to the man before deciding against it seeing as though he was running out of time.

"If you ever get tired of working in sales, feel free to come back here whenever you need to… My door's always open."

Cloud felt his heart stop as he turned to face the smiling man in shock. He couldn't be serious! Sephiroth just met him, not to mention that he acted like a complete jerk to him last night and almost an hour ago…

"…Why? Why would you do that for me?"

"You look like you could use a break and a new change of scenery, kid. Besides, everyone deserves the chance to start over."

All Cloud could do was nod his head before he walked out of the front door and closed it. He leaned against the door and slowly smiled. He couldn't believe it… He finally had a way out! Though it was with someone he just met, he couldn't pass this up. This was his chance! He would've closed the door and asked Sephiroth where the bathroom was so that he could take a shower and never had to return to his apartment with Vincent, but he couldn't leave Fenrir, his gray and black striped cat, all alone with Vincent. He knew he would take all of his anger out on his poor cat and he'd never be able to live it down that he left his Fenrir to die by the hands of his ex. So with a renewed sense of hope, Cloud ran out of the apartment complex after committing Sephiroth's apartment number and floor to memory and continued to run towards his old apartment, hoping that he would be able to get all of Fenrir's things before Vincent woke up.

* * *

With a shaky hand, Cloud slowly unlocked his apartment door before slowly pushing it open to prevent the door from squeaking. He took soft and slow steps into the apartment and sighed in relief when he heard Vincent's snores coming from their bedroom. He looked at the wall clock and inwardly calmed down some when he realized it was 11:03. He had 27 minutes to gather Fenrir and all of his necessities and get out of the apartment. He made his way over to the kitchen and slowly opened up the pantry door to grab his backpack. He kept it hidden in the bottom corner of the pantry filled with his necessities as a just in case if he ever found a way to leave and wouldn't have to step foot into the bedroom. He opened up the bag and grabbed the cans of cat food before slowly closing the pantry door and picking up Fenrir's empty water and food bowls. He decided not to grab the bag of kitty litter because it would put too much weight on his injured shoulder. He hoped that Sephiroth wouldn't mind buying him cat litter along with a litter box, a scratch post, and a small bed for Fenrir to sleep in…

After placing Fenrir's brush and favorite toys in his bag, he placed the bag on his good shoulder before slowly walking towards the living room, hoping that his cat was sleeping on the couch instead of in the bedroom. He thanked all that was holy to find his cat curled up on the middle cushion of the sofa sleeping. He poked Fenrir a couple of times and smiled when his cat woke up and stretched without meowing.

"Come on, it's time to go. I found us a new home…" Cloud said quietly as he rubbed Fenrir's ear. Fenrir softly purred before jumping into his arms. Cloud slowly made his way over to the front door and couldn't help but smile as he placed his hand on the doorknob. He flinched when Fenrir hissed after a beer bottle broke against the wall next to him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Cloud turned around with wide eyes when he saw Vincent leaning against the bedroom door with narrowed eyes. He glanced at the clock and inwardly cursed when he saw it read 11:35. Somehow he lost track of time and stopped listening for Vincent's snores…

"I had a very great client that was waiting here all night for you to show up… He was willing to pay me $1,500 to have you and I had to watch him get pissed off because you didn't show up! I missed out on $1,500 because of you and now you're trying to leave me! Didn't you learn your lesson the last time! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME WITHOUT BEING IN A BODYBAG FIRST!"

Cloud screamed and quickly opened up the front door when he saw Vincent running over to him. He ran down the hallway towards the stairs and continued to scream when Vincent shoved him down the stairs. He fell down four flights of concrete stairs before landing on the ground floor on his injured shoulder with a thud. Cloud out a groan of pain before letting his eyes widen when he heard footsteps getting closer to him and realized that it was Vincent. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, Cloud used his good arm to pick himself up off of the floor and grabbed Fenrir off of the bottom step along with his bag and ran out of the apartment complex, ignoring the pain that shot up his left leg and the numbness settling in his injured shoulder. He ran through the alleyways that he knew like the back of his hand instead of running into the main street where Vincent and other people would see him. He didn't need Vincent to find out where he was going… That was the last thing he needed.

He paused to catch his breath inside of a rundown bookstore and hid in one of the aisles while keeping his eye on the window. His heart beats sped up when he saw a pissed off Vincent walking on the same sidewalk as the book store he was hiding in. Vincent briefly looked inside the bookstore window before letting out an angry yell and turning and walking away. Cloud crawled down the aisle and lifted his head to look out of the window and sighed in relief when he saw Vincent walking back towards the apartment complex. He slowly go up as best as he could using his good leg and arm before he limped out of the bookstore's back door as fast as he could. He couldn't take his time getting back to Sephiroth's apartment because there still was a chance that he may run into Vincent or one of Vincent's friends…

He reached the ShinRa Complex and thanked all that was holy that neither the bellman or the man behind the counter was there to see him walk in. He knew that if one of them was to see him, they would call the police because of how he looked. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for Sephiroth's floor and leaned against the wall, trying his best to hold on until he was in the silver haired man's apartment to pass out. Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he dragged himself down the hall and knocked on Sephiroth's apartment door as best as he could with Fenrir in his arm. The door opened and he smiled at the man before letting his vision turn black.

* * *

"…can't do this! …should've…calling me!"

"…voice down…could…up…"

Cloud furrowed his brows at the voices he heard. He knew one of them was Sephiroth, but he didn't know the other one. He opened his eyes to find that he was back in the room he slept in last night and heard the voices coming from the other side of the closed door. He could tell that Sephiroth was trying to keep the other person quiet, but judging by how the person's voice rose, the person could care less about what Sephiroth was saying. He slowly sat up in the bed and wasn't surprised to find his right arm in a sling and his left leg in a cast. He was about to further investigate his injuries when he heard the person shout something that made his brows furrow in confusion.

"You could've fixed the boy's injuries your damn self! I know that because I was your intern! You can't keep calling me to do stuff like this, Seph! I have a clinic to run since you decided to quit! All for what!"

"Genesis, now's not the time for this…"

"Of course it's not! When is it ever!"

Cloud frowned. Though he didn't know what this Genesis person was talking about, he didn't like how he was talking to Sephiroth.

"Heh, I'm one to talk…" Cloud muttered to himself. Deciding to make himself known when he didn't hear Sephiroth say anything back, he poked his injured shoulder and let out a yelp. He inwardly grinned when Sephiroth quickly opened the door and raised a brow when he saw that he had Fenrir in his arms.

"Good, you're awake earlier than we expected…"

"We?" Cloud said in fake confusion. He didn't want the man to know that he'd been listening in on his conversation. Sephiroth motioned for Genesis to come into the room and Cloud was surprised to find that the person he heard shouting at Sephiroth was a male. Though the redhead was hot, he could tell that he had a bitchy attitude that was worse than his.

"My name's Dr. Genesis Rhapsodos and I'm the one who tended to your injuries. What is your name and age, kid?"

"What do you need that for?"

"Seeing as though I'm going to check up on your condition every few weeks, I'd like to keep a file on you just in case something goes wrong. All doctors do it, brat…"

Cloud was about to yell at the redhead for calling him a brat, but Sephiroth spared Genesis from his wrath by politely interrupting.

"I can give that information to you later since you are on a tight schedule… I don't want you to get in trouble because you took a three hour lunch break." Sephiroth said with a smile on his face before he rubbed Fenrir's ear. Genesis sighed before running his fingers through his hair.

"Fine then. Walk me to the door, please?" Genesis motioned to Sephiroth. Cloud watched the silver-haired man follow after the redhead towards the door. Cloud listened to their mutters of goodbyes while petting Fenrir before blushing when he heard the sounds that could only be made from kissing. He inwardly scolded himself for blushing since he didn't understand why he was doing so in the first place. It wasn't like he never heard other men kissing each other. He stopped his thoughts from continuing since he knew it would bring up his past acts with Vincent and his clients.

"My apologies for Genesis' behavior. He tends to be very cranky when he's already working overtime and I ask him for favors."

Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth leaning against the door frame chuckling.

"It's no problem, I've met assholes that were a lot worse than him... Are you two together?"

"Probably would've been if I would've made better decisions."

Cloud nodded his head. He didn't need to know the details.

"So, I take it that your boss didn't like the fact that you quit?"

"I... Yeah..." Cloud said with a sigh. There was no point in lying.

"I'm surprised that you actually made it this far with a fractured leg and arm. Anyone else probably wouldn't have been able to try to stand up if they had your injuries because the pain would've made it unbearable."

"Thanks... How long am I going to be wrapped up like this?"

"Anywhere from 10 to 24 weeks. Don't worry, we'll find something for you to do to keep yourself preoccupied, but for now, get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow..."

Cloud nodded and Sephiroth gave him a smile before shutting the door. Cloud felt like analyzing the situation he'd gotten himself into, but a long yawn made him change his mind. Deciding to sleep with the light on, he carefully laid down and smiled when Fenrir curled up next to him on the pillow, feeling once again at peace

* * *

**A/N: I'm really on a roll! Two stories updated in one day! Let's see if I can make it three... ^^**

**-KTK**


End file.
